A new journey with you
by CocoaKitten
Summary: May has started her new journey in the Joto region. Along with meeting old rivals and new friends, May must face her greatest trial yet. Major shipping mess mayxash, mayxdrew, and mayxoc! who will she choose?


** A New Journey with you**

- -

Cocoa Kitten: Hello all! Hope you all enjoy my third Fan Fic! Yay three!!!!!

**Chapter 1**

May happily walked out the pokemon center with beautifly. It was a Beautiful afternoon the sun was shining the wind was blowing her hair gently back. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the flower left a sweet calming scent. May was in heaven! Her new journey had got off to a good start. It was a whole new year and May was ready to start collecting ribbons again. _"I wonder if I'll see Drew again."_ She thought remembering the sweet (and sour) times they had together. She remembered the grand festival and how great she battled. She was sad she lost but, this year she was going to win!

Ash and Brock were traveling in a new region. Max stayed home and began to train with their dad. May decided to go the Joto region for the contests. She was glad she did although she was lonely sometimes. She had to admit she missed the guys mainly Ash.

"May?" said a voice behind her. She turned to find her old rival Drew standing behind her.

"Oh, Drew! Good to see you again" she said.

"Yeah…" Said Drew not very enthusiastically.

"Uh…so what you doing here there's no contest in this town?" she asked. _"Duh, stupid he's probably passing through just like you!"_ she thought to herself.

"Nothing really just passing through." He said she just smiled.

"Where are your friends?" Drew asked.

"Oh, well they're in a different region." May said, "I'm traveling alone."

"Hmm, you're not scared, are you May?" asked Drew smirking waiting for her to snap but she didn't.

"Sometimes…well bye Drew." She said with a lonesome expression.

"May wait!" called Drew. May turned around and looked at him surprised.

"Yes what is it?" she asked looking puzzled.

"How about I accompany you to the next contest." He said.

"You really would do that! Thank you so much Drew!!" She said as her face lit up with excitement, Drew turned slightly pink.

"Oh, are you sure you don't mind? The Contest is two towns away." She said blushing slightly.

"Nah, I don't mind." Replied Drew.

"Thanks, so are you hungry? I was going to check out this new café they say it's really good." She asked.

"I'm not really hungry but, I'll go." Answered Drew.

"Cool!" She said her face lighting up again.

The café was small and smelled like roses. It had little tables fitting up to four people with heart shaped chairs.

"Wow it's so cute!!!!!!" May exclaimed as she entered.

"I guess…"said Drew noticing that there weren't many people there.

"Yay!" May said sitting at a small table in the corner by the window.

"This place is supposed to have the best dessert!" she said unfolding a menu the waitress handed her.

"Don't you think you should eat lunch before you eat dessert?" Drew said but, May wasn't listening she was happily looking over her menu trying to figure out what to have.

"What did ya' say drew?" May asked. Drew sighed and smiled, _"She's so clueless. I guess that's what makes her cute."_

"This cake looks really yummy!" May said pointing to a picture of a chocolate cake with slices of strawberries on it.

"It does." Drew said smiling slightly.

"I think I'll get it!" May said licking her lips.

"MMMM, that was so good!!!" May said as they exited the café. "It was alright, I'm amazed at how much you can eat!!"

"Well, Drew now what?" May asked.

"It's getting late we should check into a pokemon center."

"Alright!!! Onward!!" May exclaimed pointing in the opposite direction on the pokemon center.

"May the pokemon center is in the other direction" he said as he pointed her in the right direction.

May sweat dropped "Oh…uh…right I knew that!" she laugh embarrassedly.

Drew just rolled his eyes and headed of in the direction of the pokemon center. Nurse Joy greeted them with a smile.

"Good evening, nice to see you May! Oh you have a friend with you!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"Yep, this is Drew. He is in the pokemon contests with me."

"Hi." Drew said smiling.

"Well hello!" Nurse joy said smiling brightly.

"We need rooms for tonight, please." May said.

"Oh! Right this way!" Nurse Joy said and then led them to a near by room.

"Here you go! This should be roomy enough." She said then left.

"Yay! A nice soft bed!" May exclaimed as she crawled into the bottom bunk bed. Drew sat across from her on another bunk bed. He looked around the room and then back at May who was hugging a puffy white pillow.

"You Know it's just a bed May." Drew said watching her giggle with glee.

"Hmm… there is still some sun left I'm going to go train beautifly some more!" May exclaimed hopping out of the bunk.

"I'll be back!!!" She giggled running out the door.

"Uh… ok" Drew said.

"She's something else" he whispered to himself. Drew lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes. May's cheerful face kept popping into his mind. Drew let out a sigh and rolled over onto his side. "May…" he whispered before falling fast asleep.

"Alright now use silver wind!!" May yelled and Beautifly let out a gust of silver light blades that shattered the previously used string shot into glitter.

"Wow that was beautiful Good Job!!!!!!!!" May cheered.

"Oh wow!!" a voice said from behind her.

"Huh?" May said as she turned around to see a boy about her age.

"Hi, sorry if I surprised you!" he said.

"Oh, it's ok. My name is May and this is beautifly." May said smiling brightly.

"I'm Kevin, nice to meet you May." Kevin replied.

"I should probably be getting back it's getting pretty dark out." may said returning beautifly to its pokeball.

"Yeah, I hadn't realized what time it was training charmander for the pokemon contest and all." Kevin replied.

"Wow your going to be in the pokemon contest too." May exclaimed.

"Uh...yeah I train at each town I visit I guess you do too huh?" he asked.

"Yep! Well maybe I'll see you tomorrow before I leave." she said.

"Alright I look forward to it!" Kevin replied.

May started to head back to the pokemon center. She found Drew already asleep in the room. May smiled _"Drew is kind of cute when he's sleeping."_

The next morning May woke up to see Drew already up with Roselia.

"Hey, you're up finally. It's already 9:00" Drew said smiling.

"You could have woken me up!" May exclaimed.

"Uh... I didn't know you wanted to get up." Drew replied watching May run around trying to get ready to go.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get off to an early head start." May answered as she tried to stuff every thing back in her bag.

"There all set!" She exclaimed.

Her and Drew headed out the door to start their new journey. They headed to the main desk to tell Nurse Joy they were leaving. Before the left the pokemon center Kevin ran up to them.

"Hey!!!! May, wait up!!" He exclaimed.

"Oh! Hi, Kevin!" May said.

"I-I was h-hoping I could c-come with you g-guys." He said panting.

"I guess so." May said turning to Drew, "There always room for one more. How about it Drew?"

"Yeah, doesn't matter to me." Drew replied.

"I guess I'm coming with you guys them, Great!!" Kevin said smiling at May. May giggled.

"Well then shall we get going?" Drew asked as he headed to the door.

May and Kevin talked together on their way through the town. Drew got a little annoyed since May and Kevin had so much in common. May and Kevin both lived in the same region and both started out with a Torchick. Drew felt sick each time he heard May giggle when talking to Kevin.

"Hey you guys do you think we should stop for lunch now?" May suggested when they reached a picnic table at the side of a small lake.

"Yeah that's a great idea we should probably let out our pokemon to." Drew said.

"Alright, I'll make us some lunch!" Kevin said reaching into bag to find his cooking utensils.

"You can cook?" May asked.

"Yep it's one of my favorite hobbies." Kevin replied.

May smiled and went to sit by the lake. So many things about Kevin reminded her of Ash, Brock, and Max. He had Ash's personality, Brocks talent for cooking, and Max's knowledge of pokemon. When May was with Kevin it was like being with the guy's again. May glanced over at Drew who was feeding pokéblock to his pokemon.

"Drew…" May whispered. Drew was different he always would tease her and make her angry, and yet in a way she liked it.

"Ok you guy's lunch is ready!!" Kevin yelled.

"Alright!!!" May exclaimed running over to the picnic table.

"Wow, this actually looks really good!" Drew said looking over the soup that lay before him.

"Our pokemon really like the food you made for them Kevin." May said as her pokemon nodded their heads.

"It's my special recipe!" Kevin said. Yep, Kevin was a lot like Brock.

"So how far away from the contest are we?" Drew asked.

"Well, according to my pokenav we are about four days away."

"Four days!?" May exclaimed.

"We should still be in time for the next contest, May." Drew said.

"Good." May sighed.

"Should we go?" Kevin said as he started to put stuff away.

"I'll go rinse out the dishes." May said gathering the dishes together.

"I'll help." Drew said helping her carry stuff to the lake.

"Kevin sure is a great guy isn't he?" May inquired as she rinsed one of the bowls.

"I guess…" Drew replied handing May another dish.

"You don't seem too happy about it drew." May said looking at him.

"I'm just not use to traveling with others that's all." Drew said smiling.

"If you say so." May replied confused. May smiled and picked up the dishes to take them to Kevin.

They started once again on their way to the next town on the road to their first contest in Joto.


End file.
